bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordProtectorCorvoAttano1
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Photo(5).jpg page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willbachbakal (Talk) 21:50, March 31, 2013 Booker DeWitt Picture Don't worry; it's no problem at all. Smashb96' (talk) 18:24, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :By the way, I took your in-game picture of Booker DeWitt and cropped it, and put it in the character infobox on the Booker DeWitt page. :Smashb96' (talk) 19:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :P.S - Thanks for finding the original image in the first place. :Great! thanks for doing that for me! I really appreciate it! And yeah, someone actually uploaded the picture onto here and never used it. It's a great picture, and I don't want it to go to waste.... thanks for throwing it back up for me! :D :LordProtectorCorvoAttano1 (talk) 19:48, April 7, 2013 (UTC) DeWitt image Sorry for the late reply. I just found it in a thread on 4chan, and no, I don't have any more. Higgey the Scotsman (talk page) 04:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Double Images Hey, thanks for your contributions, but you've uploaded two pictures that are almost exactly the same. It would be great if you could go to the File:Booker in game model.jpg page, select "upload new version of this image," and delete the other one so that the wiki is less cluttered with redundancies. Thanks. Unownshipper (talk) 20:32, May 5, 2013 (UTC) : Yes I see your point, but understand that because the picture is neither a screenshot nor a similar type of image taken directly from the game, it cannot be considered "in-game." I know it's not necessarily "art," but because it comes from the strategy guide, which is promotional material, it belongs under the Concept and Promotional Art section. Technically, the images of Dewitt ripped from the game files don't belong under the In-Game section either and probably should be moved. :Unownshipper (talk) 01:20, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Not remove it, just reposition it down to the other section, but I won't press the issue (it kind of falls into that shades of grey area). Glad you agree about the magazine image. ::Unownshipper (talk) 22:20, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: How to upload a profile picture for a character? Ok, hears what you do. Go to the file's page: https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/File:L26yeSZjX1qblpoko1_500.png , click the File History button, click "Upload a new version of this file" at the bottom, and then you simply choose the file to upload. Don't know how you were able to adjust the coloring, but I think it's a great looking image. Unownshipper (talk) 20:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome. :Unownshipper (talk) 23:59, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you can go around being booker dewitt all you want. I've noticed you've been obsessed with it for months. That's great. But union agreed with me when I said that the picture I wanted to use of booker was more in line with the way he looked in his character model in Clash in the cloud and int he vox posters. I want to keep the picture up that I asked union to convert and he did it nicely. EkriikE (talk) 23:07, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Booker's Ageless Appearance Rather than just undo your edit I'd rather discuss it with you first (the Booker DeWitt page has received far too many edit battles lately). It's true that Booker looks the same as he does in his photo when he was 18, but what significance does this bit of trivia have? It doesn't impact our perception of him or reveal any hidden detail in the game's narrative. Likely the game designers cut corners and reused his Voxophone picture for that image to save time and effort instead of create a new, younger image. Lastly, it doesn't mean anything. Many people don't look like they've aged much even over long periods of time (I previously cited Michael J. Fox as an example), so this trivial fact should not belong in the "Behind the Scenes" section anymore than the fan speculation should. That's why I'd like to remove it Unownshipper (talk) 02:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :You are correct sir. In fact, when I was removing the superfluous trivia from the "Behind the Scenes" section, I was going to remove all of the fan theories, but I was discouraged that the material would just be put back. I previously removed similar fan theories, but they were soon replaced by some other editors. :I guess we all just have to work together to keep the pages devoted to just the facts. :Unownshipper (talk) 03:23, August 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Booker's Profile Appearance To be frank, I don't care. I added the horizontally oriented one for User:EkriikE to be helpful, but I suppose I prefer the one with the sunset eliminated (showing the color of his clothing, hair, and skin). I don't like the idea of trying to make DeWitt "look Native American." I want to stay a respectful distance from any character attacks, but the number of edit conflicts has been escalating. Unownshipper (talk) 05:01, August 9, 2013 (UTC) clash in the clouds Should this be added to promotonial stuff in bookers page in your view? http://www-ghostvolta-com.zippykid.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/clashclouds-770x433.jpg Thanks EkriikE (talk) 20:53, August 9, 2013 (UTC)